Ya No Más
by Feuer23
Summary: Otra trampa de Shampoo hará que la relación de Ranma y Akane esté a punto de colapsar. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? ¿Dejarán que las intrigas de una amazona obsesionada se interpongan entre ellos? ¿Qué pasará? Entra y descúbrelo...


"**Ya No Más**_**"**_

_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

_Espero sea de su agrado._

**Narración.**

-Diálogos.

_-Pensamientos._

**Prólogo****.**

**El sol aparecía por una pequeña abertura entre las cortinas, y aún con los ojos cerrados, sentía que la luz le lastimaba. Sintió cómo la fina sábana resbalaba hacia el suelo, dejando que el frío se colara por su piel, erizando cada vello de su cuerpo desnudo. Con pesadez, abrió lentamente uno de sus párpados, y por unos instantes fijó su vista en la pared paralela a su rostro. Observó sin mucha nitidez un pequeño estante con muchos libros, unos cuantos jarrones, y un enorme cuadro de vistosos colores, donde se podía apreciar la belleza de la Gran Muralla China y sus alrededores. Cuando se despejó un poco más, pensó con mucha más claridad. **_**¿Desde cuándo ella tenía cuadros chinos?**_** Eso era raro, pero lo que era más raro aún, era que cada vez que pestañeaba, esa pared se parecía menos a las de la habitación de su prometida. **_**¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?**_** Abrió ambos ojos con una clara expresión de desconcierto, el cual aumentó al observar un delicado brazo que cruzaba su pecho. Empezó a sentir un poco de alivio, pensando que había compartido el lecho con ella como otras tantas veces, pero ese alivio se esfumó rápidamente al subir la vista y toparse con unas cuantas hebras de cabellos violetas. El pánico y nerviosismo se apoderaron de él, y no pudo evitar saltar de la cama, haciendo que ella despertara gracias al brusco movimiento.**

-Buenos días amor, ¿dormiste bien?

-¿Q..q…qué fue lo que pasó?

-Mi vida, creo que por las circunstancias, esa pregunta sobra, ¿no crees?- **Dijo la chica con picardía.**

-No… no puede ser… tú y yo… no… no pudimos haber hecho…

-Ranma… no trates de negar lo evidente. Es más que obvio lo que pasó aquí, ¿Qué no lo ves?- **Mientras hablaba, la mujer iba poniéndose de pie, dejando al descubierto todo su cuerpo carente de prendas. Él estaba muy confundido, ya que por más que trataba, no podía recordar absolutamente nada. Ella iba acercándose poco a poco, pero él no pudo evitar una reacción de rechazo.**

-¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

-P… Pero ¿por qué me tratas así? Anoche pedías todo lo contrario…

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero que lo menciones siquiera! ¿Cómo fue que lo lograste? ¡De seguro fue gracias a alguna de tus pociones o hechizos!- **Ella sintió que un inmenso odio corroía todo su ser, pero lo supo disimular bien. Con una falsa sonrisa, contestó a sus insinuaciones.**

-¿Eso es lo que crees? Pues estás muy equivocado. Anoche llegaste aquí, venías un poco ebrio, lamentando una de tus peleas con Akane. Te ofrecí mi casa, me pediste más alcohol, yo me negué, te pusiste agresivo, así que accedí. Me estabas contando lo sucedido con ella, dijiste que la odiabas por ser una marimacho torpe, y comenzaste a decir que ojala y ella fuera la mitad de mujer que soy yo…

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo jamás hablaría así de ella!

-¡Pues lo hiciste Ranma! Aunque no quieras admitirlo. Lo dijiste, y también dijiste que te hubiera encantado compartir aunque fuera una noche con alguien como yo, después comenzaste a besarme, a acariciarme, ¿y sabes algo Ranma? No soy de piedra, y sabes cuánto te amo, así que no pude resistirme a ti…

**Ranma no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo era posible que todo eso hubiera sucedido? Si recordaba haber tomado unos cuantos vasos de sake, pero no los suficientes como para quedar inconsciente. Además, le resultaba aún más increíble el saber que había accedido a estar con Shampoo, cuando lo único que quería era decirle que se alejara de él y de Akane para que pudieran ser felices, ya que su pelea había sido por causa de la misma Shampoo. El problema era que por más que intentaba, no lograba recordar nada.**

-Vamos Ranma, no te mortifiques. Mira, para mí no será nada fácil, pero te propongo algo: olvidemos el incidente, hagamos como que nunca pasó. Akane no se enterará y los dos seguiremos nuestra vida normal.

¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

**El la miró con duda, ya que esa clase de acciones eran raras en la joven amazona. Ella siempre querría algo a cambio.**

-¿Y tú crees que voy a creer eso? Como si no supiera que tú siempre haces las cosas con un interés de por medio…

-Por favor Ranma, créeme. Sabes que esto significó mucho para mí, pero también yo sé que tú amas a Akane, y yo no puedo luchar contra eso, pues antes que nada prefiero tu felicidad. Por eso te pido que lo olvides y que hagas tu vida normal a su lado. Yo intentaré hacer lo mismo.

**Ranma dudó por unos momentos, pero vio en los ojos de la chica una sinceridad que nunca antes había apreciado en ellos. Optó por hacer caso a la petición de la amazona, mientras se vestía y se acomodaba el cabello. Ella sólo se había cubierto con la sábana que había recogido del suelo. Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, su voz lo hizo detenerse un momento.**

-Ranma… de verdad lo siento. No hubiera querido causarte esta incomodidad. Espero me perdones algún día…

-No, perdóname tú a mí, por crearte una falsa ilusión. No fue mi intención. Así que no te preocupes, después de todo… no fue sólo tu culpa… ambos lo hicimos… así que estamos a mano.

-De igual manera, espero que lo olvides. No pasará nada.

-Gracias. En verdad eres una buena persona. Te lo agradezco mucho.

**Diciendo esto, cruzó el umbral y salió disparado hacia su casa; necesitaba verla, hablar con ella, y aclararle que la sarta de tonterías que le había dicho el día anterior no eran ciertas. Y aunque se seguía sintiendo culpable por lo ocurrido con Shampoo, tenía que decirle que a pesar de todo, la amaba más que nunca.**

**Mientras él saltaba por los tejados, la mirada maliciosa de la amazona brillaba más que nunca, pues todo había salido mejor de lo que hubiera esperado.**

-Vaya, esto no pudo haber resultado mejor. Yo me encargaré de que se enteren pronto, y cuando eso suceda, ella lo odiará y no querrá estar más con él, y será la oportunidad perfecta para convertirlo en mi esposo, y así podré volver a China. Seré la envidia de todas las amazonas… ¡Ya no puedo esperar! Ranma, pronto serás completamente mío…- **Dijo con una resplandeciente sonrisa llena de maldad y egoísmo.**

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**--**

**¡Hola! **

**Pues bien, no pude evitar escribir esto cuando la idea llegó como relámpago a mi mente, no sé ni de donde surgió, pero aquí la tienen. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Acaso creyeron que Shampoo se había vuelto buena y comprensiva? ¡Pues no! Nunca lo hará, por algo la odio tanto (¿es muy obvio? jajaja) Espero que les haya parecido lo suficientemente "decente" como para no recibir amenazas de muerte si no dejo de escribir!! :P. Lo más seguro es que serán pocos capítulos, y estoy segura que podré actualizar seguido, no como con el otro fic, que la verdad me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza, porque la inspiración nada más no llega!! T_T**

**En fin, es todo por hoy. Espero puedan dejar algún review, eso me haría inmensamente feliz!!!**

**Me voy. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi.**

**¡Besos!**




End file.
